Beyond the Skies
by Devilish668
Summary: Girls come to CGL. But they're in B-Tent with their own problems. D-Tent could hardly hate these girls less, and when they're in trouble, who can they turn to?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I own not Holes, but the boys of B-Tent.

**AN: **I'd like to thank Tricia for her help on this.

**Chapter 1**

It was a steaming hot day in Greenlake, Texas. But that was normal. It was always hot there. Even in the winter.

Today was particularly hot, however. The temperature had reached an all time high, 120 degrees. The residents of the camp had to dig holes, and they were sweating like hell the second they left their tent.

But in the bus, it was worse. It was stuffy in the bus and sweltering hot. The passengers of the bus, seven girls, hadn't expected it to be _this _hot. Some of them had worn tight jeans, causing it to stick to their legs, naturally uncomfortable.

"Like, oh my God," One of the girls exclaimed suddenly. "Why is it so hot in here? Can't we, like, turn on the heat in here?"

"Shove it, will ya?" Another girl snapped.

"Well, sorr-ry that not all of us can stand heat, like you!" The first girl retorted lamely.

The second girl just rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, both of ya," The security guard snapped.

They drove along in silence for a long while before one of them said, "Oh! Oh, look! Holes!"

"Shut up!" Another girl yelled. "Geez, we can see!"

"Gosh, you're so mean!"

"Better than talkin' like a baby,"

"Stop it..." The girls' eyes filled with tears.

"Ugh," The first girl sighed in frustration. "You're such a baby."

"Stop!" Tears were pouring down the girls face now.

"Oh, my God," The first girl from before came over and put a comforting arm around the crying girl. "Stop it, Kaz."

"Whatever," Kaz replied.

"We're here," The driver grumbled as the bus came to an abrupt halt.

"Get up, all 'o ya," The guard ordered, and all the girls stood up and followed him off the bus.

"Eeck!" The girl who had put the arm around the crying girl said. "I'm gonna ruin my new shoes in this dirt!"

"That's what happens when you wear a white mini skirt and high heels when you're getting sent to a detention camp," Another girl smirked.

"Shut up, Jadyn," The first girl snapped. "And look at you!"

Jadyn looked down. "What about me?"

"You're wearing a skirt!"

"A denim skirt that's not mini. And I'm not wearing high heels, like some people." Jade shot at her.

"Girls, stop fighting," The guard said, and led them into a little shack.

The shack had air conditioning, so all the girls sighed in relief as the cold air hit their sweaty skin.

"Hello, I am Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name, is that clear?" A man with a toothbrush mustache and weird looking sideburns said to them from behind a desk.

The girls, with their eyes closed, still enjoying the cold air, just nodded.

"Now, I'm gonna find out who ya'll are, because they didn't gimme any pictures." Mr. Sir explained. "Alania?"

A girl with dark black hair, deep brown eyes, and an off-white complexion raised her hand. She answered, "Yes," in a heavy French accent.

"Britta,"

A girl with mob of white blonde hair and thick round glasses over her blue eyes raised her hand, and answered in an English accent, "Present."

"Jadyn,"

A girl with mousy brown hair and blue eyes raised her hand and said, "Here,"

"Katie,"

The girl who had complained about her shoes and heat smiled brightly and exclaimed, "I'm here!" She had dirty blonde hair with brown roots showing and green eyes.

"Kaz,"

A girl with red hair, blue eyes and dressed in baggy black clothes, and was probably the hottest and sweatiest of them all, mumbled, "Yeah,"

"Namie,"

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes and a shirt that said _Inuyasha _on it with one of its characters didn't answer immediately. She was staring at the ceiling, as though in a daze.

"Namie!" Kaz snapped.

"Huh? Oh, here! I'm here!" Namie answered, grinning.

"Tami,"

The girl who had cried earlier had golden blonde hair that was in braids and gray eyes, said, "I'm here!"

"All righ', girls," Mr. Sir said as he put down the list of their names. "Everyday, includin' weekends, you are to dig one hole, five foot deep and five foot wide. Breakfast is served at four in the mornin'. The wake up bell is sounded at three-thirty." He reached behind him and held up a shovel. "Your shovel is your measuin' stick." He reached behind himself again and threw each of the girls two orange jumpsuits. "That is your uniform. You have two, one is for work and the other is for relaxation. Every three days, your work clothes be washed and they become your relaxation clothes, while your relaxation clothes become your work clothes. We'll go ahead and leave while ya'll change." He and the guard left.

They all groaned as they put on their jumpsuits. Kaz took a spray can from her backpack and hid it in her jumpsuit as she put it on. "I ain't wearin' orange..." She mumbled.

A few moments later, the girls heard the bus drive away and Mr. Sir came back into his office.

He went through all their bags and took out all their food and their walkman's.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed as he went to toss her CD player away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You can't have this here, lil' missy," Mr. Sir said to her and he tossed her CD player to the side, causing it to smash and break.

"NO!" Katie yelled, making a move to walk over it the now broken walkman.

"You stay right there," Mr. Sir growled threateningly. Katie nodded, frightened, and walked back to where she was.

He threw them back their bags, where there was nothing in them except tampons.

Just then, a tall, dark man walked in with a cowboy hat on. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt tucked into his pants.

Katie giggled right when he walked in. She walked up to him. "Hey," She smiled brightly. "I'm Katie."

He grinned stupidly, looked her up and down, and said, "I'm Erik,"

She blushed.

Mr. Sir cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh-," Erik stammered. "I mean, I'm Mr. Piskulic, and I'll be your counselor. You girls will be in B-Tent, so follow me."

He led them outside, where the girls quickly missed the air conditioned office of Mr. Sir. They doubted they were going to get that same kind of air in their tent.

Mr. Piskulic led them to one of the tents with a big black **B** painted on a sign in the doorway.

When they went inside, there were only three people in there. They were all guys.

"Girls, these are three of the seven boys in this tent. Their names are Logan, Chase, and Dillon. Guys, these are your new tent-mates. This is Alania, Britta, Jadyn, Katie, Kaz, Namie, and Tami."

The guys nodded. One of them had long red hair and brown eyes and pale skin. Another had thick blonde hair, blue eyes, and a feminine looking face. The last boy had very short brown hair and gray eyes.

Then Logan spoke up, "Erik, how many times do we gotta tell ya? It's not Logan, Chase, and Dillon. It's Dagger, Kid, and Meat Sub."

Mr. Piskulic sighed and looked at the girls. "The boys prefer their nicknames and to call me by my first name. You guys can – er – call me by my first name too." The girls noticed he was glancing at Katie the most of them all.

She blushed and giggled.

It was silent for a moment, and then Mr. Piskulic turned red and said quickly, "I'll, uh, leave you guys so you can get acquainted." He left in a hurry.

The girls turned to the guys as another boy entered. He had long brown hair and green eyes. He stopped when he saw the girls. "Whoa," He simply said and stepped back.

"Um, Swirl, these are our new tent mates," Dagger explained. "That's Alania, Britta, Jadyn, Katie, Kaz, Namie, and Tami." He pointed to each in turn.

"Er, I'm Swirl," Swirl said.

Kaz raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, your _leader_ just said that," She narrowed her eyes at him.

He stared at her for a second before going to his cot and dumping himself on it. He looked drenched in sweat.

Dagger pinched his nose. "Geez, Swirl! Ya'll should go take a shower!"

Swirl sighed but got up anyway, and made his way toward the exit of the tent. When he reached it, he turned around and winked at Kaz. "Wanna come with?" He grinned.

Kaz glared. "No, I don't. Get away." She snapped. Swirl shrugged and left.

Kaz rolled her eyes and took off her jumpsuit. The boys in the tent got excited, but their faces fell when they saw she was wearing her shorts and a shirt under it.

When her jumpsuit fell to the ground, a spray can fell out of it.

"I saw you put that in your jumpsuit when we changed!" Katie exclaimed. "What is it?"

"It's a black spray paint can," Kaz answered shortly. She put her stuff on one of the beds and asked Dagger, "Is this anyone's?"

Dagger shook his head.

Kaz nodded and laid the jumpsuit out on the bed and started spraying it. It started turning black.

Another boy entered the tent then. He was wet, but it wasn't from sweating. Apparently he had just showered. He has short blonde hair, like Eminem's, causing him to look not so attractive, and he had clear blue eyes.

"Whoa," He said, like Swirl, except he was referring to a strange girl dying her jumpsuit black. "What's she doin'?" He asked Dagger.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" Kaz snapped.

"Um... dying your jumpsuit black?"

"Then that's what I'm doin'," Kaz replied.

The guy shrugged and looked around at everyone else. "Who are these chicks?" He asked.

Dagger sighed and introduced them again.

"Hi, I'm Fish," He said after Dagger introduced everybody.

Jadyn snorted.

Fish narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"_Fish_? What kind of name is _Fish_?" Jadyn asked, laughing slightly.

"What's your name again?" Fish sneered. "Jadyn? What kind of name is _that_?"

Jadyn tensed up. "It's Hebrew,"

Fish rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

The last two guys of the tent entered the tent. They, too, were surprised at what they saw. Six girls standing and one sitting on her bed, dying her jumpsuit black. One of them had green spiked hair and green eyes, while the other had long black hair tied back in the back of his head.

"Um, what's going on here?" One of them asked.

"New people," Kid said, in a very girly voice.

Dagger introduced the girls once again as Swirl came back from the shower, his hair sopping like Fish's. "And this is Radio and Polar." Dagger told the girls. Radio was the guy with the green hair and Polar was the one with the long black hair.

Then, Erik came into their tent. "Ah, girls, so I see you've met Joe, Bobby, Ali, and Adian?"

Meat Sub sighed. "Erik, how many times do we gotta tell ya? It's Swirl, Fish, Polar, and Radio."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Okay, guys." He turned to the girls. "Can I show you girl to, er, the lunchroom?" Erik asked, blushing as he averted Katie's gaze.

Katie giggled. "Sure,"

Erik looked at Kaz, who was putting on one of her newly-dyed-black jumpsuit.

"Kaz, what happened to your jumpsuit?" Erik asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"I dyed it black," She replied.

"You can't do that,"

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because -,"

"Mr. Sir never said I couldn't dye my jumpsuit black," Kaz said shortly, tying her red hair in a ponytail in the back of her head.

Erik shrugged and the guys and girls all followed Erik out of the tent and into the Mess Hall, which was the lunchroom.

Erik walked away from them as B-Tent got in line, and Katie waved flirtatiously at him. "Bye, Erik!"

He blushed and mumbled a good-bye before going and joining the other counselors and Mr. Sir.

They all got their food and sat down at the new B-Tent table, which was longer than the old one.

Tami used her spoon to scoop up some food and then drop it back onto her plate. "Um... what is this?"

"Food," Dagger answered.

"Are you sure?" Tami brought her head down, level to the food. "It... looks like some kinda crap..."

Jadyn took a bite and spit it right back out. "And it tastes like it too! Geez!"

"You gotta accept it," Fish told her. "Or else you'll get nothin' to eat 'round here."

Jadyn closed her eyes tightly and took a bite from her food. She forced herself to chew and swallow. When she was done, she let out a breath. "God, this is horrible,"

Katie folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not eating it." She said stubbornly.

The guys shrugged. "Suit yourself," Dagger said, and started eating.

After dinner, they all went back to their tent. The boys got ready for bed.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Going to sleep," Meat Sub answered.

"Why?"

"Because we have to get up at three thirty in the freakin' morning," Radio mumbled from his cot.

"Well, if that's _really_ the time, I'm gonna go to bed too," Jadyn stretched.

"You didn't believe Mr. Sir?" Polar asked her.

"No," Jadyn said shortly and changed into her undershirt and shorts and climbed into bed. The rest of the girls followed suit.

"Night," Tami mumbled into the darkness.

"Night," Everyone answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you all for the great reviews.

**Chapter 2**

The bell sounded at three thirty the next morning. The guys were up in a flash, but it took the girls a bit longer to rouse.

"What is _with_ this place?" Katie grumbled, climbing out of bed, her blonde hair sticking out every which way.

"Nice hair," Jadyn smirked.

Katie glared. "Whatever," She pulled her hair into a bun at the back of her head. Many of the girls did the same and pulled on their jumpsuits.

The girls trudged outside a moment later, following the boys of B-Tent. They reached a table where most of the camp residents were standing around. B-Tent and the girls crowded around the table as well, and grabbed what was on the table: a tortilla drenched in honey.

"Ew!" Namie exclaimed, dropping the tortilla and examining her honey covered hand. "Nasty! No way am I eatin' that shit!"

Katie and Tami dropped their tortillas too, but the rest of the girls ate theirs forcefully.

Then, they got in line for their shovels. They each took one and Erik led them to their digging spot.

As they were walking, it was obvious that Katie and Erik were flirting.

"So, how old are you?" Erik asked her, blushing like crazy.

"Seventeen," Katie answered, batting her eyelashes. "You?"

"Oh, uh, me?" Erik stammered. Katie nodded, smiling. "Twenty-three."

Katie nodded. She whispered, seductively, "My brother's that age."

The other girls, who were listening, rolled their eyes to Katie's lame comment. Erik, however, just blushed a deeper red. They walked in silence the rest of the way, Erik and Katie shooting each other glances.

Erik led them to a patch with no holes. "This is where ya'll will be diggin' today," He told them, and they set off to work.

They dug for a long while, until the sun had risen completely.

"AH!" came a shriek from Katie's hole.

"What?" Dagger came over.

"I... I think I broke my nail..." She whimpered.

Dagger rolled his eyes and walked back to his own hole, while Kaz growled, "What a loser,"

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, and came out of her hole. "Did you just call me a loser?"

Kaz looked out the top of her hole and said simply, "Yup,"

Katie sighed and shook her head, hopping back in her hole and digging again.

That was the most exciting thing that happened all day until Mr. Sir came driving to their dig site in the water truck. He had their lunches with them too.

When he noticed Kaz, he narrowed his eyes. "What'd you do there, Kaz?" He asked.

Kaz grabbed a lunch amd asked. "What?"

"Your jumpstuit," He said. "It's black."

Kaz shrugged. "Oh, I know."

"How'd it get black?" He questioned.

"I spray painted it,"

"Why?"

Kaz looked at him. "Because I don't like orange. I like black." She replied.

"You can't do that," He said to her, narrowing his eyes more.

Kaz pretended to look confused. "Oh, sorry," She said innocently. "I honestly don't remember you saying that we couldn't dye our jumpsuits a different color. Whoops." She smiled.

He glared. "You're gonna have to get it back to orange, lil' missy,"

"Sorry," She repeated. "I can't."

"Why?" He spat.

"Because," She shrugged. "It's now black. I don't have any orange dye. And I doubt you guys would wanna spend extra money buying orange spray paint or get my new jumpsuits."

He stared at her for a moment, before mumbling, "Fine. Keep it that was. But if anyone," He raised his voice so all B-Tent could hear. "Tries to dye _their_ jumpsuit another color, they will be punished!"

They all nodded, not really caring, and sat down for lunch.

As they were eating, the guys from the other tents came over to them to see the girls.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," One of the guys from C-Tent smirked.

"Shove it, Marble," Dagger snapped.

"Oooh," The guys cooed. "Does Dagger have a little cwush on one of the girls?"

"No," Dagger replied without blushing.

"Hey, I heard one of these girls are Jewish," One guy taunted. Jadyn tensed up, and a couple of the other girls glanced over at her, frighteningly.

The guy looked at their gaze and spotted Jadyn. "Oh, it's you is it?" He snarled. "Well, I heard about your religion. There aren't many of you left, are there? Guess you couldn't stop Hitler, eh?"

"Squid, stop," One of the guys muttered.

"No, Caveman, I won't stop," He grinned. "I'm allowed to speak openly!"

"Well, then I should be able to be physical openly," Jadyn growled and stood up. Squid looked surprised, and then advanced on her. Jadyn looked like she could kill.

A couple of the people from B-Tent, girls and guys alike, stoop up too, ready to fight if something happened to Jadyn, while three guys did the same for Squid.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Squid asked her.

Jadyn sighed and turned away. "Nothing... I can't fight..." She murmured.

Squid relaxed and started laughing, but Jadyn surprised him with a punch to the nose. He stumbled backwards, and fell into one of the holes.

Jadyn jumped in after him and started hitting him repeatedly. Finally, since the hole wasn't very deep, Dagger and Swirl managed to pull her off of him, with her struggling. Squid emerged later with the help of his friends, a black eye and nosebleed being his injuries.

"Why you little-," Squid growled, and made a run for Jadyn. Jadyn, still being held back by Dagger and Swirl and couldn't use her arms, kicked him where it hurts as he came closer.

"OW!" Squid yelled, bending down. His friends came over to help him.

Jadyn was breathing heavily, glad she had hurt him as much as she did. She broke free of Dagger's and Swirl's hold and went back to her hole to continue eating.

The whole camp had gathered around the watch the fight, and when it ended, the crowd thinned until it was just B and D-Tent.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch," Squid told Jadyn threateningly under his breath as he went back to his hole, recovered. Jadyn just glared at him.

The rest of B-Tent dug in silence, and one by one, they finished digging and left for the camp.

Jadyn was one of the last finished, but because she was exhausted from hitting Squid. She slowly walked back to camp. There was on one at the showers when she got there, so she grabbed a towel and undressed, covering herself with it, She showered, making sure the towel was covering most parts of her. When she was done, she changed into her other jumpsuit and walked back to her tent.

She laid down on her cot and thought about what Squid had said. She hated him for saying that. She hoped he died a most painful death.

_Are you sure that was the right thing to do?_ A nasty voice inside her head said.

_Huh?_

_Maybe you shouldn't've hurt him. You should've told._

_Ha! Like they'd 'punish' him here._

_I'm just saying..._

Jadyn shook her head.

* * *

In the Rec Room, Kaz had sat down on the couch and had hummed her favorite song, Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, when a fat kid came and sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Armpit," He grinned at her.

She gave him a funny look and then she answered shortly, "I'm Kaz,"

"Kaz," He repeated.

She raised an eyebrow. "That _is_ what I said,"

"What kinda name is that?" He asked, ignoring her last comment.

"Um... it's short for Cassius. It means 'vain' in Latin." She said.

"It's a beautiful name," Armpit said quietly, leaning closer to her.

The more he leaned in, the farther back Kaz retreated. "Uh, whaddya think you're doing?" She asked rudely.

He leaned closer still. "What does it look like?"

She pushed him away. "Get away from me!"

He leaned back a little. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Don't try and kiss me!" She shrieked.

"Geez, sorry, it's just... you look so... hot... and..." He trailed off, looking her up and down.

"Ew! Ew, ew!" She said, getting up. "You stay away from me!" She yelled. "If you come near me, I will kill you!"

He put up his hands in defeat. "Well, sorry," He said, getting up and going over to the pool table where the rest of his tents were.

She sighed, and sat back down, and closer her eyes, continuing to hum.

When she opened her eyes, Armpit was staring at her, hungrily. She glared and gave him the finger, then got up and went back to her tent.

When she got there, she saw Jadyn sitting on her cot with her eyes closed.

Kaz's cot was right next to hers, so she sat down on hers and said, "Hey,"

Jadyn opened her eyes and looked over at Kaz. She smiled weakly, and muttered, "Hi,"

"Hey, look, sorry about what happened out there. I know how that can feel, and I think it was cool that you hit him, because he was an asshole." Kaz said to her, grinning slightly.

Jadyn laughed a little. "Thanks,"

Kaz shook her head. "No problem. God, the guys here are such losers!"

Jadyn grinned. "Yeah. Did someone do something to you?"

Kaz nodded. "This fat, smelly dude in D-Tent, I think... or maybe A-Tent... Anyway, his nickname was Dogpit, or something, and he was hitting on me and the creep tried to kiss me." She shuddered. "He smelled worse up close."

Jadyn laughed.

The dinner bell sounded, and the two girls got up and made their way toward the Mess Hall.

When they got there and they were in line for food, Jadyn was receiving some frightening glances, except from D-Tent, where she was getting glares from Squid.

Kaz caught Armpit looking at her some more. So she gave him the finger again and mouthed 'Fuck you'. He kept staring so she just rolled her eyes.

They got their food and sat down with the rest of B-Tent and they all ate in silence.

Jadyn felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach when she saw the D-Tent counselor approach Squid. He said something, and Squid pointed back at Jadyn. The counselor glanced at Jadyn and then said something to Squid. Squid looked murderous. The counselor said something stern to him and walked away. Squid turned around and glared at Jadyn.

Jadyn just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for all the great reviews.

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the girls had more trouble than ever getting up to the sound of the bugle. They grumbled and complained, but got up anyway, not wanting to know the consequences of staying in bed.

Since they were so hungry, all of the girls ate a honey tortilla, painfully, except Katie. She still refused, and the guys warned her that she might starve if she didn't eat.

Once again, as Erik led them to their campsite, he and Katie flirted some more. Everyone around them could tell, and they simply rolled their eyes. It was disgusting.

As Erik and Katie were flirting, Armpit from D-Tent left his group and trotted up to Kaz. He tried to smile attractively as she looked at him.

"Hey Kaz, what's crackin'?" He said.

Kaz looked at him was great dislike. "What do you want?" She snapped.

He looked her up and down and answered, "You,"

She shook her head and walked ahead of him, only to have him catch up with her. "What? Don't you want me?" He asked.

Kaz looked at him how he had looked at her, and answered firmly, "No," She tried to walk away again but he grabbed her arm. "Get offa me!"

"No," He growled. "You know you want me."

Kaz glared. "Get the hell offa me, you bastard!"

"You little-," Armpit hissed, but was cut off by the D-Tent counselor.

"Theodore? Where's Theodore?"

Armpit instantly let go of Kaz's arm and went back to his counselor. "I'm here, Mom. I was just saying 'hi' to B-Tent."

"Oh, you're such a nice person, Theodore," The counselor praised, and, as he led them to their campsite, Armpit looked at Kaz and winked.

She gave him the finger and went to catch up with the rest of B-Tent.

Erik led B-Tent very far out. They could barely make out the rest of the tents, let alone the camp.

"Okay, B-Tent, you all will dig here today. Remember to tell me when I come around with lunch and water if you find anything. Have fun!" With a sarcastic wave, he walked back to the camp, slowly getting smaller.

They dug in silence for nearly an hour. When the water truck came, they quietly clambered out of their hole, empty canteens in hand.

Katie got her canteen filled first, and she stood next to Erik, drinking almost half her water. She flirted and giggled as Erik filled the other canteens, and then, to B-Tents great annoyance, he re-filled Katie's canteen. When he left, no one but Britta saw Erik give Katie a peck on the cheek.

Britta was slightly suspicious after that, and got even more over the next few days. Katie and Erik were becoming less shy about hiding their emotions, and no one but Britta thought it was odd. During the girls' second week at camp (or at least, it seemed like their second week), Erik and Katie would walk closer together, flirt more intensely, and Britta even caught them holding hands and touching each other.

"Ugh," She had said when she'd seen that.

Britta started noticing other things that were going on. She noticed something-pit from one of the tents stalking Kaz, one guy named Octopus or something shooting glares at Jadyn repeatedly, and that Alania spent a lot of time checking out a guy in their own tent, Kid. She knew that this had been going on for a while, but she only just realized it.

Pretty soon, Britta wasn't the only person suspicious of Katie and Erik. All of B-Tent had noticed Mr. Sir talking to Erik during dinner a couple of times, and they, especially Britta, would bet it was about his 'relationship' with Katie.

Then, about a month later, something strange happened.

Kaz had been walking around after dark one night. Everyone was already asleep; she knew that this was the only chance she would have to be alone.

"We meet again," A deep voiced growled from behind. Kaz rolled her eyes at the lame comment. And at the same time, was wondering why_ he_ was out so late.

"What is it now, Dogpit?" She spat in annoyance, using the name he hated, without looked behind her.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She made to scream, but a huge hand was slapped across her mouth, causing her shrieks to be muffled.

She was thrown in between the Wreck Room and the Mess Hall. It was sorta like an alleyway, except with dirt and next to it was two shacks made of wood.

She kicked and flailed her arms like crazy, trying to get away from her attacker.

He threw her onto the ground and turned her on her back. She saw the huge, dark outline of someone in an orange jumpsuit, no doubt being Armpit.

"Get offa me, Armpit!" She tried to scream, but it didn't reach his ears.

He put her arms under her, and pinned her to the ground so she couldn't move. Still with his hand across her mouth, he slowly started taking off her jumpsuit.

She screamed and shrieked even louder, hoping and praying that someone would find her. She kicked around her legs, hoping to get Armpit off of her, however, with no luck.

Her jumpsuit was completely off now, and that just left her in black shorts and cami. Tears sprang to her eyes as he got closer to his goal.

As he went to pull down her shorts, she heard something that made her heart leap up with pure joy.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

She was instantly relieved of Armpit's weight, and scrambled up, getting as far away from him as possible. It was dark, so she couldn't make out who her rescuer was.

So, she ran away from them, and toward Mr. Sir's office. She burst in, yelling, "Mr. Sir! Mr. Sir!"

He grumbled in great dislike, and sat up from his bed, which he had been sleeping him. He rubbed his eyes, and mumbled, "What?"

"Armpit... tried to rape me..." She panted, from having sprinted all the way across the camp.

"What are you on about?" He glared at her.

"ARMPIT – TRIED – TO – RAPE – ME!" She screamed at him.

He rolled his eyes, but got out of bed. Then he looked at her closer. "Where your jumpsuit?"

"Well, maybe, when Armpit was trying to rape me, he TOOK IT OFF!" She shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, putting on his jacket. "I'll come and look at your 'rapist', okay?" He followed her out of the cabin, mumbling something about paranoid teenagers and grabbing a flashlight.

Kaz led him to where she had been before, and they found her rescuer throwing punches at Armpit.

"Hey, hey, break it up here!" Mr. Sir cried, almost frantically, waving his arms.

Kaz's rescuer reluctantly got up, breathing heavily. Mr. Sir flashed his light onto him.

Kaz gasped. "Swirl?!"

Swirl looked at her and nodded.

"Swirl, why were you attacking Armpit?" Mr. Sir asked.

"Armpit tried to rape Kaz," Swirl replied.

Mr. Sir sighed. "Are you sure?"

Swirl blinked. "Well, it's not hard to tell when someone's raping someone else. He was taking off her clothes, as you can see -," He glanced at Kaz. "- and she victim was screaming for help. Yeah, I'd say he was trying to rape her."

Mr. Sir sighed again. "Armpit, come with me. We're gonna talk to the Warden about this. And you're already in bad luck. She doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night anymore than I do." He glared at Kaz and Swirl, and then led Armpit off to the Warden's cabin. Armpit gave the two of them the finger before following Mr. Sir.

Kaz and Swirl stood their awkwardly for a moment.

"Um... well... thanks," Kaz stammered. She didn't know what to say. She didn't like him; no way! It was just... she'd never been attacked before, so she didn't really know how to react. 'Thanks' sounded too... light.

"It's fine," Swirl said smoothly. He picked up her jumpsuit and tossed it to her. "You might wanna put that back on.

"Yeah," Kaz quickly pulled on her jumpsuit, and they both started slowly back toward B-Tent.

"Why were you outside?" Kaz asked him. "When I left the tent, everyone was asleep."

"Yeah, well, I thought I heard something," Swirl mumbled. "I have good hearing."

Kaz grinned. "I can see that."

By then, they had reached the tent. Kaz turned to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but then he hugged her back.

Kaz backed away after that, and said firmly, "I don't love you, you know. I don't even like you! Well, like that, anyway. I'm just thankful for what you did. So, thanks. And don't get any ideas." She added before entering the tent, Swirl following her.


End file.
